A Glimpse of the Future
by sweetinsanity3
Summary: Chlerek. Simon tries a spell above his level to prove Tori wrong, but ends up teleporting them much farther then intended. And the bananas were no wheres to be seen, looks like Tori wins this round.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, so this is my new story, review if you think I should continue. Sorry it's so short, I'm just testing the idea. I do not own this series.**

* * *

><p>I walked downstairs in the Gothic safe house, clad in grey sweatpants and Derek's tee shirt. I didn't pack any big comfy sleeping shirts so I stole his. It smelt like him as well, which comforted me at night, I say that in the least creepy way possible. There was just something about Derek's scent that calmed me, you know, now that he doesn't smell like B.O and has to shower three times a day.<p>

When I entered the kitchen Tori, Simon and Derek were already there, sitting at the small four chair breakfast table. I noticed Tori looked very into the book she had in front of her.

"What are you reading?" I asked her as I sat down in the free seat between her and Derek.

"It's a spell book Andrew gave me, there's spells in here you'd never even think to wonder if they existed." She then looked at Simon and sneered, "Not that you need to worry about that, you can barely even lift a basket-ball let alone complete a successful and useful spell."

I could see Simon's eyes bug out and face grow red with anger, and I would assume embarrassment too since, in a way, she was kind of right.

"Shut up bitch, I can do anything you can." He snapped at her.

"I'd ask you to prove it," She paused as she studied her nails, "But I wouldn't want to risk everyone's lives."

He angrily snatched the book from her hands and flipped through it, more then likely looking for a spell that would impress us. He stopped at a teleporting spell and smiled in satisfaction. "I bet you twenty bucks I can teleport those bananas," He motioned to the bundle of bananas sitting on the counter across from us, "To the table in front of me using this spell."

Tori snorted, "I bet you fifty bucks that you can't."

Somewhere through all of this I saw Derek roll his eyes and murmer something along the lines of "You're all idiots." However I could see the tint of amusement in his green eyes.

"I accept that challenge." Simon focused his attention on the bananas across the room and repeated the spell so low I couldn't even hear him. He must have said it about ten times before I felt like someone knocked me in the head with a baseball bat and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

It seemed like hours later when I finally opened my eyes again, I was starring at a very clean white ceiling and I could feel hot sun beating through the large window across the room on my naked body. Wait. What? I looked down at myself in horror, I was completely stark naked and laying on a large, and admittedly very comfortable king size bed. Something was wrong. I didn't recognize this place at all. And why the fuck am I naked? I cupped one of my breasts, when did they grow this much? They still weren't very large, but at least a B cup, last time I checked I was an A cup. My eyes traveled down my body to my stomach, which was clad with a small belly button stud, when the hell did I get that!

_Okay this is really starting to freak me out, did I get raped, pierced and then forced into plastic surgery? _I thought to myself very stupidly. I tried to remember what had happened but all I remember is Simon casting some spell and something about bananas. I glanced around the room, there were three other doors and I could hear a shower running behind one of them. I started to panic, who was here? Where the hell is everyone? I assumed the other two doors were to a closet and to the rest of the house. Maybe I should run for it?

_Or maybe you should wait because it could be Derek, Simon, or Tori in the shower._

I sighed and let my eyes travel the rest of the room until I saw a vanity with a large mirror, I got up and proceeded towards it. I gasped when I saw my reflection, it was definitely me but I looked like I had aged at least ten years. My hair was a dirty blonde, and inches longer with bangs swept to the side. My eyes still blue, and my height still five foot nothing.

I heard thumping around in what I assumed was the master bathroom seeing how it was attached to this large bedroom. I gasped and lept back into the bed, fumbling with the covers that were on the floor I managed to cover myself up with a sheet before the bathroom door swung open.

The first thing that my eyes met was a very toned, very wet, masculine body covered in only a towel. I felt my face heat up and a slightly unfamiliar feeling in between my legs. My eyes traveled up the muscular form and I squeaked when I met Derek's face. Though it was unmistakably Derek, he looked different, he was at least two inches taller, and his face was completely clear, not a pimple or blemish in sight.

"Derek!" I felt myself blurt out slightly louder then planned.

A very seductive smirk made its way on to his face as he neared the bed, leaving drops of water on the floor. He crawled up on the bed at my feet, "Yeah Chloe?" His voice was rough and sent a shiver down my spine.

"Wh-what's go-going on?" I couldn't control my damn stutter in a situation like this. He rose an eyebrow at me, "Are you okay Chloe? I haven't heard you stutter since our fourth or fifth time having sex."

"What!" I screamed loudly as he clapped his hands over his ears. I felt my whole body heat up in a blush.

"Super hearing Chloe, does that ring a bell?" He asked irritably, "Did you fall off the bed and hit your head last night?"

"N-n-no. I-I-" He cut me off as I felt the sheet go flying off my body and across the room in a quick tug.

"You must just be having nightmares again. You need to relax Chloe. Let me help." I shrieked and fumbled to cover my private areas with my arms.

"What the hell are you doing!"

"Shhh." He gave me a questioning look as he grabbed one of my legs and propped it up on his lap. He started massaging my foot with his large hands. I felt my body instantly relax and fall deep into the soft mattress. I felt my eyes go droopy as he worked his way up to my calf, to the back of my knee, I let out a sigh as he went up to my upper leg, then my outer thigh.

"Derek..." I felt myself softly moan out as he started tracing my inner thigh, dangerously close to an area still covered by one of my hands.

"Yes Chloe?" His voice was suddenly in my ear, I gasped as he nibbled my ear lobe, his hand traced up to my stomach drawing lazy circles around my belly button. I snapped back into reality as his hand tried to pry my arm away from my breasts.

The door then suddenly flung open, "Guys I found her," The man in the doorway turned his head towards me, "Chloe there you ar-..." A way more recognizable Derek trailed off as he saw me sprawled across a bed, naked, with a half naked man on top of me.

"What the fuck?" He practically howled. Okay, now I really was confused.

The Derek on top of me crawled off the bed and threw me the sheet that was earlier thrown on the floor, which I happily accepted and covered my body with. I saw Simon and Tori in the doorway behind a very pissed off looking Derek and sighed in relief at the familiar faces.

"Is that- Is that Derek?" Tori asked, pointing to the man at the end of the bed.

He crossed his arms and scowled, "Yes, now does someone want to explain what the fuck is going on here?"

* * *

><p>(Sorry for the authors note but to avoid confusion I'm going to use bold lettering for the older characters in the story, so Derek, is Derek. And <strong>Derek <strong>is adult Derek.)

* * *

><p>I saw another familiar face scoot in the doorway behind Simon, it was me. Ummm?<p>

"Well," Tori started to explain, glaring her way at Simon. "You see Simon here thought he could use a teleportation spell but he fucked it up and sent Chloe's younger self into her older self, so her older self was sent into her younger self. Make sense?"

"No." **Derek** glared at her.

She sighed, "So then I had to use the right spell to fix his mess. I sent us here, with Chloe's directions so we could switch them into their proper bodies."

"Okay, whatever. Can we just get me back into my proper body please?" I said, feeling major annoyance towards Simon.

Like my life wasn't weird enough.

* * *

><p><strong>Review to let me know if I should continue or not.<strong>


End file.
